


Surprise!

by OhHolyHell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ? No one knows, Established Relationship, It's not fluff, M/M, Reference to kilgarrah i suppose, is it, it's not angst, reuinion, this is shite, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyHell/pseuds/OhHolyHell
Summary: Merlin meets an old friend on a walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is short and not great but ehhh enjoy

It's fucking cold this morning and Merlin shivers as his eyes graze over the horizon, taking in the pale wash of sun. He grips his thermos tighter and imagines that his mother would be disapproving of him leaving the house with nothing more than his ratty, mottled green sweater on _and_ he didn't shave. She'd be right disappointed in him. Merlin calculates that it'll be only a few more minutes before he'll get too cold to stay out, a lot sooner than his usual Sunday walks but it's autumn, verging on winter now and it's simply too cold in the mornings to stay out for long.

Merlin's just about to turn around to cross the little style and make his way back to his little ford in the car park when his eye catches on a bird, tiny from the distance, flitting around through the rays of sun. He resolves to stay for the last bit of sunrise and angles his face up into the fresh air to soak up the brittle sense of calm.

"Though it's not Camelot-" Merlin's creaking, cold fingers clutch tighter around the cup in his hands and he slowly turns his head to the source of the voice, right behind him. Merlin feels his lips part, whether it's due to shock or wanting to say something he's not sure, and he blinks once, his eyebrows almost imperceptibly draw together.

"-It is quite nice here." Arthur's voice sounds light but strained, possibly from disuse, Merlin thinks, seeing as the man was _literally dead_.

"Not quite sure I love the beard though." Well that's quite rude, thinks Merlin, sub par words for a dramatic reunion to be perfectly honest. He hates himself a little bit for warming up at the cute little scrunch of Arthur's nose and the cute downturn of his lips.

"Merlin?" The frosted air stings Merlin's lungs as he sucks it in, tipping his chin up, just a fraction, to try and hide the telltale gleam of tears in his eyes. "Will you say something?" Any trace of mirth drops from Arthur's face as he speaks, voice sounding weary and ancient, tinged with a desperate plea for Merlin to reply.

"It keeps my face warm." Merlin tries to play up the mock defensiveness in his voice, completely unable to voice anything more than a light quip.

When Arthur surges forward and, firmly, presses his lips to Merlin's, he truly feels like two separate pieces have slotted together finally. Not that Merlin'll ever give that smug dragon the time of day. And although they've found their way onto the frosty grass and Merlin's ratty jumper is not doing anything against the numbing cold, he finally feels whole with the weight of his king squarely situated on his torso.

"The beard really does have to go, Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this going through my drafts and I decided to post it, because I really like the concept (based on a post on [tumblr](http://cawlinmorgan.tumblr.com/post/146274518040/arthur-came-back-to-life-without-any-warning-or)) and I couldn't figure out if I wanted to fill it out more.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment? Drop by my [Tumblr?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lets-ship-everything)


End file.
